New Adventure Comics Vol 1 27
Supporting Characters: * Ranger Bob Antagonists: * Rustlers Other Characters: * Jane * Johnny Locations: * | StoryTitle2 = Federal Men: "The Cobra, Part 1" | Synopsis2 = One morning at the First National Bank of New York, a suspicious man walks in and hands a piece of paper to the teller. The old man at the teller's desk sends the man to the manager's office, to talk about his loan request. Mr. Burns, the bank's manager, explains that they can't loan the man such a high amount of money. But then the man sneers, and pulls a gun out of his coat! He takes Mr. Burns hostage and the two of them go outside to a waiting car. As morning turns to evening, Mrs. Burns is waiting for her husband to return home from work. The Burns' servant informs her that a message has arrived. She opens the envelope to reveal a ransom note. The kidnappers want $150,000 in return for Mr. Burns safe return. It is signed 'The Cobra'. The F.B.I. is made aware of the ransom note. Steve Carson is sent out to discover where the kidnappers are keeping Mr. Burns. After questioning the wife about the note, Steve tries to ask around the bank for a physical description of the suspect. Unfortunately, nobody remembers what he looked like, so Steve heads back to Burns house. There, the servant tells him that Mrs. Burns had just left, despite him telling her not to go anywhere. He suspects the servant is holding something back, and grabs the man by the lapels demanding he speaks. The shaken up servant finally mentions that Mrs. Burns received another delivery from the Cobra, giving her the address of the exchange. Steve quickly drives off hoping to get there before the trade is made. After he is gone, the servant makes a phone call. His demeanor suddenly changes as he warns the person on the other end that Steve Carson is headed to their location. He calls the man Cobra. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * F.B.I. Antagonists: * The Cobra * Burns' servant Other Characters: * Mr. Burns * Mrs. Burns Locations: * | StoryTitle3 = Golden Dragon, Episode 22 | Synopsis3 = Reilly and Sandy and Pan Chi-Lou question the captured leader of the Mongol band. They are shocked to learn of his identity. He is the Ja-Lama! Ian doesn't understand why the Ja-Lama would kidnap them, let alone raise a hand against them, when they were supposed to be delivering the supplies to him. Pan Chi-Lou only says that he and the Ja-Lama have a long standing grudge. For now, Ian decides to interrogate the other Mongolian prisoners. He asks who hired them to kill him and the caravan, but the Mongolians all reply with simple one syllable words and grunts. All but one. The oldest of the prisoners tells Ian that they were hired by Torgadoff, priest of the Golden Dragon. The Mongolians were to meet him on that very spot after the battle. Ian returns to the Ja-Lama and asks why he attacked them. The Ja-Lama replies that he and Ian have the same enemies, and he was infiltrating the Mongolian ranks to try to stop Torgadoff. Also, he had his men kidnap Pan Chi-Lou in order to kill him, telling Ian that none can enjoy the treasure of Genghis Khan as long as Pan is alive. He leaves it at that as the Cossack guards let Ian know that the camp is ready to leave. With everyone packed and the camels being saddled, Ian and Doris lead the caravan out of the monastery grounds. Their hearts are lifted at the thought of being able to continue their journey to the treasure at last! | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Doris Willis * Ken Cockerill Antagonists: * Torgadoff Other Characters: * Pan Chi-Lou * Jim Reilly * Sandy Campbell * Ja-Lama * Drenidoff * Lefty Murphy * Donald Campbell * Sandy Campbell Locations: * | StoryTitle4 = Rusty and His Pals: "The Pirate Ship, Part 2" | Synopsis4 = Chen Fu calls in his second in command, the vicious Long Sin, to direct the overtaking of the pirate ship. He tells him to let their spy know that they are coming tonight. Meanwhile, the boys are being treated to a full tour of the exhibition pirate ship by the captain. They walk into the wireless room, to see crewman Sparks listening to something on the receiver. Sparks tells them it's just a weather report, but after they leave, he turns the wireless back on to reveal Long Sin's voice, relaying orders! The boys tour concludes with the explanation of the devices in the torture chamber. Back on deck, a man wearing plain clothes appears, and the captain introduces the boys to the exhibit owner's son, Steve Carter. That night, during a storm, another ship crosses the murky waters not too far away. Long Sin is aboard, and he orders his crew to get their weapons ready. They are going to attack the pirate ship as soon as they catch up to it. Back on the exhibit ship, Sparks is loading his gun, per Long's orders, when Rusty and the others burst in on him. He hides the gun behind his back as they tell him the captain wants a report on the weather, but they are quickly shooed away as Sparks shuts the door behind him. Even though they had seen the gun, Rusty says it was just a safety precaution and that all sailors were required to have them. Tubby doesn't quite believe this, but he is too tired to think it over. Rusty, Specs, and Tubby get ready for bed. They are somewhat disappointed that they weren't aboard a real pirate ship, going on real adventures. But little do they suspect that their tiny ship has gotten within sight of the pirate vessel. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Tubby * Specs Antagonists: * Chen Fu ** Long Sin *** his pirate crew *** Sparks Other Characters: * replica ship's "Pirate Captain" * Stephen Carter Vehicles: * fake pirate ship * real pirate ship | StoryTitle6 = Detective Sergeant Carey of the Chinatown Squad: "Murder at the Thousand Bleeding Dragons, Part 10" | Synopsis6 = After jumping over the side of the enemy ship, Carey and Lee Fun continue up over the beach to the rocky, mountain area. Sleepy shouts a warning for them to take cover, as he has seen a gun coming out from behind a boulder. Carey and Lee prepare for a fight as a couple of Sin-Fu's men run out from behind the boulder, but to their surprise the men continue running past them. The answer comes soon after, as a small platoon of the Chinese military shows up. Lee-Fun identifies himself to the captain as a detective for the police, and suggests they join forces to catch Sin Fu. Sergeant Carey, Sleepy, and the military follow after the trail of Sin Fu's men. It leads them up and around a mountain path, until it disappears around a corner. Frustrated, the captain explains that the mountain they are on is actually a long-dead volcano. There are many tunnels going inside, and though his men have searched each and every one, they have still not been able to find Sin Fu's hiding place. That's when Sleepy, exhausted, sits down on a rock jutting out of the side, causing the entire wall behind him to collapse and reveal an opening! Sin Fu is hiding inside! He and his men open fire on the military, as they retreat further down the tunnel. The Chinese military unit's captain realizes that with Sin Fu and his boys holed up in that tunnel, it would be suicide to order his men to charge in after them. He wants to blow the place up with dynamite, but Carey stops him, reminding him that Lola Manners is likely held inside as a hostage. He volunteers to go in, and Lee Fun follows after him. The two of them together discover Lola, unconscious but alive, near the entrance. Once Carey has carried her out, he tells Sleepy that it's alright now to let the captain dynamite the place. Days later, Sleepy and Carey are on a boat, en route back to the United States. They wave goodbye to Lola and Lee Fun, and shout that maybe they will meet again one day. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sleepy * Lee Fun * Chinese Military Antagonists: * Sin Fu Other Characters: * Lola Manners Locations: * | Writer7_1 = Ray Burley | Penciler7_1 = Ray Burley | Inker7_1 = Ray Burley | StoryTitle7 = Cal 'n' Alec | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * * Locations: * Out West | StoryTitle8 = Captain Desmo: "Genghis Akhim: Part 2" | Synopsis8 = Genghis orders his men to place the unconscious form of Captain Desmo into a cell until he is ready to talk with him. The next day, Captain Desmo is taken by the guards to Genghis Ahkim. Genghis prepares to make a deal for Desmo's life if he is willing to do what he asks. But before he even has time to explain, Desmo interrupts by saying that he has no intention of going along with any plan of his. Angrily, Genghis Ahkim sends Desmo back to his cell to await the 'sport' the Mongolians will have with him tomorrow. Late that night, the innkeeper stealthily approaches the cell and whispers to Desmo. He says he will prepare a way for him to escape tomorrow and tells Desmo to be ready. The man then rushes off into the store house, where he works on a long chain.... The next morning, Desmo is brought out by two armed men and tied tightly to a wooden post. With an evil grin, Ahkim mocks the captain, as his men shackle a chain to each arm. Then the Mongolians begin to pull on the ends of the chains, in opposite directions. But something unexpected happens, as Desmo's innkeeper friend had planned, the chains snap. Now Desmo has two weapons in which to ensnare and choke the Mongolians. Ahkim yells orders to kill him, but Desmo cracks the chains like whips at each Mongolian who comes too close. Then the innkeeper hands a gun to Desmo, who fires it at the charging Mongolians, killing many of them, until he runs out of ammo. But just as Ahkim is about to send his men to retaliate, a sound of plane engines hits their ears. It's an air strike! Ahkim tries to retreat, but Desmo wraps a chain around him and pulls him back. A tank rolls onto the grounds then, and out comes Desmo's old friend General Fang. He explains that the Emco Oil Company had notified his camp about the attack. With Ahkim caught and the Mongolians stopped, Captain Desmo says goodbye to the General and flies off in search of new adventures. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Ah Sue Antagonists: * Genghis Ahkim ** Vasili ** Many Mongol bandits Other Characters: * General Fang Sue Lee ** his pilots Locations: * Vehicles: * Fang's warplanes | StoryTitle9 = Dale Daring: "The Red Hatchet, Part 5" | Synopsis9 = While tracking the kidnappers, Captain Brewster and Ali have doubled back to the fork, after following a false trail. They take the other path, and they soon come across a tunnel in the rock. Ali feels that they are getting close. He is right, for at the other side of that very tunnel, Dale and her father are being led out toward a very imposing pagoda. They are thrown into an underground cell. Food is brought to them a little later, and they are told to eat and prepare themselves to meet Dwan Yo. The guard leads them into Dwan Yo's room, where an old Chinese man sits on a regal throne. Dale notices the man's uncanny resemblance to Tsin Lee, whom they defeated in their last adventure. Dwan Yo acknowledges the girl's insight, revealing that he is Tsin Lee's father! He has brought the two of them here to avenge the death of his only son. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Captain Don Brewster * Ali * Mr. Daring Antagonists: * Dwan Yo Locations: * | StoryTitle10 = Sandor and the Lost Civilization: "Rajah Maharajah, Part 23" | Synopsis10 = In his quest to find Elaka, Benar navigates through the secret passage out of the temple. Once he is in the open jungle, a guard hiding in nearby reeds unsheathes his knife at the sight of Sandor's beggar friend. He silently stalks Benar, unaware of the beast that has caught sight of him. Before the man can bring his blade down into Benar's back, Elaka leaps, his teeth catching hold of the guard's neck! With a sharp twist, the man falls still, and Elaka heads over to Benar's side. After explaining the situation, Benar leads Elaka back to the passageway. Meanwhile, the two tribesmen and Ali Kuran have made their way into the palace dungeon. There, they find the door that the leopard keeper showed them earlier. Inside, they find the guard that Sandor chained up. As for Sandor, he is elsewhere, forcing the leopard keeper to show him the treasure room. They go down a flight of steps below the dungeon, when a sound causes Sandor to turn his head. The keeper takes this opportunity to land a blow on Sandor before fleeing. In a corner of the courtyard, Amm Salam, the snake charmer sits. He performs a mysterious melody, while the snake in front of him sways in a dance-like motion. One of Rajah's men steps forward and tells Salam that he is summoned. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Benar * (wild dog) Antagonists: * Rajah Maharajah Other Characters: * Amm Salam * Ali Kuran | Writer11_1 = Ray Burley | Penciler11_1 = Ray Burley | Inker11_1 = Ray Burley | StoryTitle11 = Don Coyote | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * (called Sancho in this issue) Antagonists: * Grand Mugwump ** his conspirators Other Characters: * Guards of the king Locations: * | StoryTitle12 = Robin Hood: "Episode 5" | Synopsis12 = The entire camp of Merry Men holds a celebration for their newest member, John Little, whom they have nicknamed "Little John" for his immense size. Days pass, and one day when Robin notices that their food stores are getting low, he brings Little John along with him to hunt. The two of them come across a herd of deer. But before an arrow can be loosed, the deer suddenly scatter. A second hunter has entered the area, and with one shot, he has felled a plump stag from the group. Robin Hood tells Little John to wait while he has a talk with the archer. The archer, believing Robin to be a forester of the king, dismisses him with contempt. When Robin persists, the archer decides that the archer is a supporter of the king, and the two men begin to duel. Their swords flash as the fight goes on, until finally Robin receives a cut above his brow. Little John rushes over to stop the battle, calling Robin by his name. The archer laughs then. He announces himself as Will Gamewell, at which Robin Hood immediately smiles too. His cousin! The two had not seen each other in many years. Will explains that he has become an outlaw after the Baron, who had been coveting his family's land, learned that Will was the sole heir and sent a team of Grimms after him. Will was forced to kill one of them, to save his own life, and for that he was labelled a murderer and a hunted man. Robin welcomes Will into his band of Merry Men, but believes a name change would be in order so as not to draw attention to himself. So Will Gamewell henceforth becomes Will Scarlet. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Little John * Will Scarlet * Merry Men Locations: * , 12th Century ** Sherwood Forest | StoryTitle13 = Tod Hunter: "The God of the Ruby Eye, Part 1" | Synopsis13 = Tod Hunter and his partner, Tommy Withers, were explorers who set out to find the legendary God of the Ruby Eye. Even though it was thought to be mere myth, as no one had ever seen this god nor met any of its people. At their camp, Tod and Tommy examine a dart with unknown tribal marking painted upon it. It is the same type as the others that they had been finding. Yet, no known tribes are supposed to be inhabiting this area.... The natives who have been hired to guide them through the jungle are now feeling a sense of foreboding. They wish to turn back, Tod tries to talk them into continuing, as they are only two days away from where the land of the Ruby God is said to be. Then, their camp is disrupted by an object being thrown onto the grounds. It is a human skull, most likely from headhunters. Tod and Tommy take turns standing guard that night, as a pair of eyes watches them from the darkness. When early dawn breaks, Tod and Tommy discover that the natives have run off in fear while they slept. They realize that the journey will have to continue with just the two of them. And together, they travel across the jungle and plains, until at last they reach the valley where the legends say the Ruby Eye is hidden. At that very moment, a pack of savage natives comes out of hiding and wrestles them to the ground and binds their hands. They are then taken into an old ruin, where a cell is waiting. Tod and Tommy are locked up, and the natives go back to guarding the trails. Inside, a cackling laugh as a little old man appears from the shadow in the corner. He too, went seeking for the ruby, 20 years ago. The old man tells hem that a girl was also brought in last week, and that she is to be tomorrow's sacrifice. Tod decides that he's heard enough, as he and Tommy start looking for a way out. A few blocks in the wall of the cell are easily removed, and the two crawl through and out to the other side. Delivering a blow to the back of a guard's head, they continue into another building, where through the tiny window on a cell door they see somebody moving. However, before they can call out, the guards find them and advance with scowls etched on their faces. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Tommy Withers Antagonists: * headhunters Other Characters: * Monga Locations: * Items: * God of the Ruby Eye | StoryTitle14 = Nadir, Master of Magic: "Pearl of the Bleeding Heart, Part 11" | Synopsis14 = Nadir dodges the shots of the renegade, and returns fire with deadly aim. He then fires a round at the bedroom door to keep Sammy's thugs from getting in. Then, out of ammo, Nadir dashes for the window, just as the thugs all charge in at once. With bullets landing all around him, he runs from the apartment. Guards assail him from all directions, but his combat skills pay off and he manages to break loose. A taxi cab picks him up, Nadir tells the driver to take him to the airport. But Sammy and his gang follow after them in hot pursuit. The gang's cars manage to maneuver around the taxi and flank it. Nadir tells the driver to run for the police station and tell them that a gunfight is happening at their location. As the man leaves, Nadir covers his escape with gunfire. Sammy and his men have Nadir outnumbered and outgunned. Just as it was about to get really bad for Nadir, the police, alerted by the shots, appear and begin arresting Sammy's gang. In short order they have all the mobsters in hand. But Nadir has vanished from the area, not wishing to deal in police questioning. He returns to the airport where Arcot is waiting with a plane, and they take off back to home, the pearl now retrieved. Two days later, Nadir returns to Sir Ellsworth's estate and delivers the pearl back to him. The old man thanks his friend, and Nadir smiles, "All in a days work." | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Sammy Other Characters: * Arcot * Sir Thomas Ellsworth Locations: * Items: * Pearl of the Bleeding Heart Vehicles: * | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc. * Last issue for Captain Jim of the Texas Rangers by Homer Fleming. The series breaks off in the middle of a cliff-hanger. * Last New Adventure issue for Detective Sergeant Carey, which next appears in More Fun Comics #35 (Nov 1938). * Last issue for Sandor and the Lost Civilization by Homer Fleming. The series breaks off in the middle of a continued story. * First issue for Todd Hunter by Jim Chambers. * Also appearing in this issue of New Adventure Comics were: ** Butch the Pup by Fred Schwab ** "Firing Squad Fizzle" (text story) by Gardner Fox ** Goofo the Great by Russell Cole ** Ol' Oz Bopp by Russell Cole ** Professor Doolittle by Bob Kane ** Sam the Porter by Russell Cole | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * New Adventure Comics #27 review }}